


BLOODFIELD

by vanjie_love



Series: Autumn Leaves [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, Nightmare, haunted forest, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: Vanessa loves scary stories. Brooke Lynn loves Vanessa.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Autumn Leaves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942153
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	BLOODFIELD

**Author's Note:**

> Its officially Spooky Season!

Autumn has always been Vanessa's favorite season. The first day of the season was like a holiday to her. There were just so many good things that happened in the fall. Her birthday, her anniversary, the leaves change colors, the air turns cooler, and of course, Halloween. 

Halloween was Vanessa's Christmas. She loved it, especially now. Every year she is reminded of the first time she met Brooke Lynn. They were attending a costume party at Harrison Dorm hosted by Vanessa's friend A'keria. They competed against each other at bobbing for apples and that was it. Brooke won and Vanessa spent the whole night trying to say that Brooke cheated. They became glued at the hip. 

Six years later, Brooke and Vanessa were still attached at the hip, and they wanted it no other way. 

Each year, around Halloween, Vanessa was in charge of planning a cute date to celebrate the day she and Brooke met, and this year was no different. She sat at her desk in their downstairs office trying to figure something out. 

"What's somethin we ain't ever done?" Vanessa asks herself. 

The dinner and movie thing is overdone. They could go to the pumpkin patch but they did that last year. 

An idea pops into Vanessa's head and she starts typing away. A haunted house. They've never been to one together. Vanessa looks up haunted house attractions and chooses one twenty minutes away. It's not exactly a haunted house, more like a haunted trail that winds through the forest.

_ Perfect! _

As every year, Vanessa keeps their plans a surprise. She opts only to tell Brooke to dress warm. Brooke dressed in her favorite sweater, which also doubles as Vanessa's favorite on her: emerald green. ("It looks so nice with your eyes, B." Vanessa always says.)

"Ness, where are we going?" Brooke watched out the windows to see if she recognized anything but she didn't. 

"Uh uh, still a secret, mami."

Brooke pouts but Vanessa just smiles, she's enjoying this.

Nerves and excitement mix in Brooke's chest at the thought of what her wife's plans were, but when she saw signs for the  _ Bloodfield Forest,  _ chills went down her spine. 

"A h-haunted forest?"

"Yeah!" Vanessa's face was bright, "it'll be great, B!"

Brooke could see the excitement radiating off of Vanessa and she didn't have the heart to tell her she was scared. She's never been to an attraction like this and quite frankly, she's never wanted to. She doesn't like scary things. When Vanessa wants to watch a scary movie, Brooke sits behind her with the smaller girl in her lap. It was easier to hide her face. Vanessa didn't know that. She loved Spooky so much that Brooke was afraid of letting her down. 

Vanessa parked and popped out of the car, Brooke was a little more hesitant, but followed her wife. The chill air causes her to shiver and she slips her gloves on- part to keep her hands warm, part to keep Vanessa from feeling her sweaty palms. They walked and joined the line at the entrance. 

"Welcome to Bloodfield," a man dressed in bloody coveralls, holding a chainsaw, addresses the line of people, "beyond these gates is where your nightmares lie. Don't touch unless you'd like it in return, don't scream because nobody will hear you, and don't rush, because if you fall, you very well might not get back up!" The gates start to open and the man steps aside, "you may enter!"

The man punctuates his words by pulling the chain and his chainsaw roars to life. Brooke almost jumps out of her skin, but immediately puts a smile on for Vanessa. They link hands and follow the crowd through the gates. 

A few yards into the trail, they enter a circus tent. Brooke Lynn almost screams as she is pushed through the flaps held by clowns. Surrounding them in the tent are people in cages, screaming, begging to be let out. Brooke stayed close to Vanessa, holding her hand tightly. 

"Hey blondie," one of the actors in a cage to Brooke's left says, his voice raspy, "care to open the door for me, pretty girl?"

He reaches his arm through the cage to try to grab at her and she jumps back, squealing. 

Vanessa is having the best time, though, and is laughing rather than being scared. 

"The makeup is so good, isn't it Brooke?"

As soon as Vanessa said her name, Brooke wished she hadn't, because there were echoes of it in the trees as they exited the tent. Brooke's never been so scared before in her life, and they've only made it through the first part. 

If Vanessa noticed that Brooke was stiff with fear, she didn't say anything. Brooke was alright with that, though, this was one of Vanessa's favorite things. As long as her girl was happy, she was. 

Brooke knew they'd be close to the end soon and for that, she was grateful. They had been split up from the bigger group of people they were with, but knew there were people behind them. So when Brooke heard footsteps behind her, she thought it was fine until she turned her head and out of the corner of her eye, was a- was it a child? Brooke didn't know. Whoever they were, they were dressed as the puppet from  _ Saw  _ and Brooke almost screamed as they laughed at her. Vanessa gave her hand a little squeeze, still oblivious to Brooke's actual fear. 

Finally it was over and they were out of the woods- literally!

"Oh my goodness, Brookie, that was so much fun!" Vanessa squealed as they buckled into the car.

Brooke checked herself in the mirror. Despite the cold, her face was drained of any color. Luckily, Vanessa didn't notice. 

"What was your favorite part, B?"

"Um, you go first?"

"My favorite part was the sitting room with the headless piano player!"

Brooke shuddered, the memory still fresh. Brooke almost punched someone who she thought tried to grab her, but it was a girl in the group behind them thinking she was her friend. 

"Oh, yeah, I liked that too!" She said it with all of the enthusiasm she could muster, and Vanessa was content with that answer. 

Vanessa had, of course, had the time of her life. She has always been one for spooky things. She just assumed that everyone else liked it too. She didn't know how Brooke would react to Bloodfield, so when Brooke said she had fun, Vanessa believed her. Until they were tucked away in bed fast asleep, that is. 

It started with a few whimpers. It startled Vanessa a little bit, she opened her eyes and looked at Brooke. She had a furrowed brow and a pout on her lips that was too cute.

Vanessa laid her head back down and as soon as her eyes closed, Brooke started whimpering again. 

"No," she said softly, causing Vanessa to open her eyes again, "don’t touch me."

Vanessa started to get concerned as Brooke started to get restless. She reaches a hand out and tries to wake her wife.

"Brooke? Brooke Lynn?" Vanessa tried, tapping Brooke on the shoulder, "Brookie?"

Brooke's eyes start to flutter open, confusion clouds her eyes. 

"Brookie, I think you was havin a bad dream, you ok?"

Brooke thinks for a moment and suddenly, it rushes back to her. She lets out a whimpering cry, and yet she feels so silly at the same time. 

"Baby, what happened?" Vanessa was full of concern, and Brooke full of guilt. 

She didn't mean to wake her wife, all for a stupid nightmare.

A lightbulb goes off in Vanessa's head. 

"Baby, was it because of Bloodfield?"

Brooke flinches at the name and Vanessa's chest instantly fills with guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Nessa, I tried not to be scared, I tried to enjoy it, but it was so scary." She feels so silly, so childish.

"B, I thought you liked that kinda thing?"

"I don't, but you do, so I did it for you." Brooke's voice was small.

Vanessa was so angry with herself. 

"Brooke, I- the movies!"

"I never watched them." Brooke avoided Vanessa's gaze. 

"Oh my god, I'm so  _ stupid _ !" Vanessa groans, and for a moment, Brooke thinks she is mad at her, "Brookie, I'm so,  _ so  _ sorry! I never would have suggested it if I thought it were going to upset you like this."

_ Wait. _

"You're not mad? That I didn't like it?"

"Only mad at myself for not seein that you didn't like it, baby."

A few tears leave Brooke's eyes, she feels so silly being so scared. 

"I'm so stupid," she whines, "I'm too old to feel this way."

Brooke buried her face in her pillow, and Vanessa laid a reassuring hand on her back. 

"Baby, you ain't stupid. Your feelins are completely valid and I'm sorry for puttin you through that." 

"Well, I'm sorry for not being honest with you."

Vanessa motions for Brooke to scoot closer and encourages her to go back to sleep. 

"I got you, baby," she says softly, "you're safe."

Brooke falls back asleep with whispered promises from her wife of safety and a redo date filling the air. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments, let me know what you think. I can also be found @/vanjiestoes on tumblr!


End file.
